The Potter Games of Olympus
by The Heroes of District 9 3.4
Summary: "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call..." and now they shall answer to The Reaping. What will happen in the arena when you mix 7 deimgods, 2 wizards, 4 careers, and 2 star-crossed lovers?
1. Summoned Water Saves Me From My Doom

**Hello FanFiction! Boy, do I have a story for you today! ****I thought it would be amazing and original if I mixed most popular fandoms into one.** I would recommend this to all of you Wizards, Demigods, and Tributes out there! I tried to give each character their own P.O.V. I'm sorry if I don't fit them all, but you can leave your suggestions as a Review! All ideas will be considered :) Here are the participants in MY 74th annual Hunger Games:

District 1- Glimmer and Marvel

District 2- Clove and Cato

District 3- Leo and Nico

District 4- Percy and Annabeth

District 5- Foxface and Tribute boy

District 6- Hazel and Frank

District 7- Harry and Hermione

District 8- Tribute Boy, Tribute Girl

District 9- Tribute Boy, Tribute Girl

District 10- Jason and Piper

District 11- Rue and Thresh

District 12- Katniss and Peeta

**This is going to be really fun but hard to write, so please leave suggestions in the Reviews! Thanks! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from THG, PJO, HP, or HOO. All rights to Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, and Suzanne Collins. On with the story! (said in Thor's voice)**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

No light is seen while we were engulfed in eternal darkness. The only thing I feel is Annabeth's hand clutching my wrist. My eyes are squeezed shut, and nothing escapes my mouth. The silence kills me more than the fear of what is waiting for us when we hit the bottom, especially because my ADHD doesn't tolerate it easily. I panick. Quickly, I do the only thing that has kept me alive for years; thought about water. The Titans in the bottom of this pit don't get anything to survive off of, but I felt the water in my lungs, the liquid filling me and helping me survive. I focused all attention on it, losing all fear that I previously had. There was a burning feeling in my gut. My brain sent me messages, asking me what to do with my newfound energy. I responded by forcing my fingers downward, willing the water to push me upwards. The last thing I remember, Annabeth and I shot back up until sunlight was visible. A forest full of tall trees filled my vision. A giant building stood in the middle of plush, green grass. I recognized it as a cornucopia, knowing Achelous, the bull-man with the human face, had two of them as antlers. Or should I say one after Hercules chopped one off? Around the giant cornucopia were piles of weapons, backpacks, and... canteens? My last thought was What kind of a place mixes swords with water bottles? I could feel Annabeth breathing heavily as her eyes fluttered open and mine closed.

All demigod dreams mean something. I learned that the hard way. Kronos used to always creep around in my mind, and I thought that was the scariest thing at the time, but even the Titan Lord doesn't even compare to the vision going on in my head. Waves of water crashed against burning flames. A girl dances in the middle of it all. A long, dark braid flows over her shoulders, a look of anxiety crosses her face. She seemed to be looking for something too important to lose. I try to ask what's wrong, but, as usual, no words come out. Then a loud horn sounds and she's frightened. I try to reach out to her but she becomes one with the fire. I can see the pain in her face for only a second. And then she's gone. Flames burst against my eyelids, one word standing out against it all: KATNISS.

The scene changes. I'm suddenly surrounded by a school of clownfish. They all stare at me with an amused expression.

"What are you looking at?" I demand mentally.

They swim away with frightened expressions. I trudge through the water effortlessly, looking at my surroundings. It all seemed so familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Straight ahead, a beautiful palace floated above the seafloor. Floating around the perimeter of the castle are dozens of killer sharks. Protecting the entrance stood two merman, each holding swords and dressed battle armor. Their expressions were rock-solid and determined. I swam cautiously towards the guards, hoping they wouldn't TOTALLY pulverise me. Unsure if I was even visible, I stealthily maneuvered around the fish-folk and into the fort.

Sitting on a throne, in the middle of it all, sat my father. The walls around him were decorated with pearls, gold, and other precious jewels. Dolphins swam in between us, breaking the serious gaze my father gave me.

"Percy," his voice boomed, "your strength will be challenged as well as your abilities to survive."

No words escaped, not only because I stood before him as a dream-created figment, but his unusual attitude caught me off guard. In the place of the kind, loving father I knew was a strong warrior ready for battle. His eyes twinkled with care, but the familiar smile that usually tugged on his lips was replaced with a grimace. Courage finally came back to me, but there was a sudden flash of light, and I woke up with a start. A fairly tall girl with olive-skin and a long braid stood over me, a bow in her hands and an arrow pointed at my skull. Her expression showed no mercy.

My eyebrows scrunched as I looked at her, gasping once I recognized her. "You're the girl from my dreams!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, guys! Make sure to Review with your ideas and comments! Until next time!**


	2. Dumbledore Summons a Mockingjay

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted! It's been like... *counts fingers* FOREVER! I promise to update more consistently from now on. I want to thank you all for your reviews! They were very supportive and funny!**

**"Percy... when you see a girl, you shouldn't scream 'You're the girl from my dreams!' That'll get you either an arrow to your head or a restraining order"**

**-T1nyDanc3r - Thanks for that one!**

**Please leave some suggestions this time around, but don't forget to Follow/Favorite and leave a bunch of awesome comments (M.P.G.I.S. Reference. By the way, if you watch that series, PM me so I can tell you how much I appreciate you as a person...) **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a total of 1 (that's right folks!) swear word. Brace yourself...**

**So without further ado... Chapter Two! (Subconscious: "Hey that rhymes!" Me: OMG yeah high five")**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V. (**A/N I advise you read this in a British accent. It sounds better.)**

I hate bloody portkeys! Hermione had fallen asleep, so I decided to go out for a stroll in the forest with the sword. The moon provided little light against the strength of the darkness of the Heavens, so a bright shape floating in front of me was definitely intriguing. I followed what looked like a Patronus, but the animal in its shape was unfamiliar to me. I was pretty certain it was a bird, a mockingbird to be more specific. There was just more of a slender look to it that made it harder to recognize. Either way, I was destined to figure out what it was and who was making it.

I willed my legs to take as fast as they could go, but the ice beneath my running feet showed no intention of helping me. The speed in which I was travelling was only making it worse. I stumbled to keep up with the magnificent creature, slipping countless times, unknowingly allowing the bird to fly further away. The harsh force of my face against the ice clouded my thoughts, shards cutting my hand and allowing blood to flow along the surface. All I could think was if I woke up Hermione, she would know what to do. She knew everything, and she maybe even knew of the animal's name. A debate ran through my mind. Should I turn around and run back to the tent or continue following this mysterious feathered songster? My legs had already gotten used to the feeling of running. Turning back wasn't a valid answer. I glided over the frozen water, hearing my name being called out in the distance, the voice unmistakable: Hermione. I knew I should have slowed down, given her a sign I acknowledged her presence, but I didn't stop. Using the sword in my hand as a cane to steady myself, I continued towards the elegant creature, who had stopped a few feet away.

My body was giving in, my thoughts reminding me I wouldn't last much longer. The speed of my pace was decreasing with every step, and I felt like every part of me was numb. My ears rang with my name, heavy footsteps behind me. I reached out my hand to the Patronus, feeling warmth in the other.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice cried out. I realized it was her who had grabbed hold of me. Immediately after we made contact with the figure, a brilliant flash of light engulfed us in nothingness.

I blink several times, rubbing the back of my head from the impact. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I found myself in a white room. A bench was on my right, shapes in the wall reminding me of a specific train station. I stood up and walked around, the click-clack of my shoes the only sound in the room. I looked down to see polished shoes and slacks, and when I examined my hands, the cuts were gone. In fact, my whole body was healed. Nothing ached, I felt no bruises: I was pure.

Sitting on the bench was an elegant old man in white robes, a long, silver beard flowing down his chin. Half-moon spectacles sat on the edge of his crooked nose. My heart leapt when I saw him. The headmaster of my favorite school (at least before Snape, that bastard, took the job he most definitely didn't deserve) had died the previous year. I saw the flash of green light flying through the air, aimed right at him, and all I could do was hope it wasn't true. I couldn't move. The body-binding jynx hadn't worn off, and nobody could see me as I was under my cloak of invisibility. Now, he was right in front of me, definitely not seeming like a dead person. **(1)**

"Harry, son, come. Sit by me," he called. His voice was the same. He gestured at me with a wave of his hand, and I noticed the black marks the Marvolo ring had given him were gone. If there was a heaven, this must have been it.

I slowly walked to the white, wooden bench. I sat next to my frail yet graceful headmaster, but I kept my distance, still unbelieving that this was actually happen.

"Sir?" I asked. "Is this real? As in, this right here? Is it all just happening in my head?" My voice cracked slightly mid-sentence. My emotions were mixed. I wanted to know if Hermione was safe. I needed to know if I would ever be able to get out of this spiritual afterlife.

"Of course it's happening in your head, Harry, but why on Earth should that mean it is not real?"

I smiled, knowing it truly was him, speaking in those familiar riddles he would always use.

"You see, the light you touched was a patronus, yes, but it was also a portkey. The animal it took the shape of is called a mockingjay, a mixture of a mockingbird and a jabberjay, animals created in the future to report back to The Capital of things going wrong around each District of Panem."

My mind swirled with questions, but I only asked him one thing. "Where am I?" I asked him, still unsure if this was Heaven or a hallucination.

"You tell me," he answered. "Where is it you think we are?"

I took another look at my surroundings. The windows kept tugging at my memory, but I couldn't place my finger on it. My eyes flickered towards the ground. I could see faint train tracks, and I could suddenly remember everything.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sir, but it seems to be the King Cross Station."

A reassuring twinkle came to his eyes, and a faint smile tugged at his lips. "My thoughts exactly. And if I'm not mistaken, the train will be coming soon." His voice was scratchy yet smooth and calming. Wisdom tied into every word he spoke. I looked up to see headlights in the distance along with blaring sirens and loud whistles. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. Instead, I my eyelids drooped.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V.

Fear takes over my body as I sit in the launch room with Cinna. Haymitch taught me and Peeta everything we would need to know for the arena, but somehow, I felt like I wasn't prepared. Well obviously I'm not as prepared as The Careers, but there was a sense that I should have been given more time anyway. I know to run away from the Cornucopia to avoid being slaughtered in The Blood Bath, but what else could I have learned?

My thoughts are interrupted at the sound Claudius Templesmith. His voice booms over hidden speakers, "Thirty seconds." I feel my heart stop, gradually picking up afterwards but still not working fast enough to provide my body the heat I needed to defeat the cold I felt. I stand up from my seat, panicking in a way I never have. I shake my hands in front of me, feeling hot tears forming before my eyes. I look up to Cinna who has his arms extended out to me. I accept them gratefully and absorb the warmth he provides. He strokes my hair reassuringly, whispering in my ear that things are going to be alright. He plants a soft kiss at the top of my head, then steps back to look at me.

"I'm not allowed to bet," he tells me while fastening my mockingjay pin to my jacket, "but if I could, my money would be on you." I smile faintly, relieved at the thought of Madge's pin on my clothing. I was hoping I could take it in, but I doubted they would let anything with some kind of sharp point in the arena.

"Thank you," I whisper to my stylist, so quietly, I fear he didn't hear me. I know he does, though, when he smiles back. "10 seconds," I hear in the same voice from moments before. My eyes flutter shut as I inhale sweet oxygen into my lungs. I cross the room to take my place on the metal circle, still panicked, but less so thanks to Cinna's helpful pep talk. I give him one last look of love and longing before my platform slowly raises to the surface. My eyes adjust to sunlight as I take a look at my surroundings.

* * *

**Did anyone get that reference in Harry's P.O.V. that I put in there? **

**(1) "definitely not seeming like a dead person" was what Leo thought of Hazel!**

**Thanks for reading! It wasn't the longest chapter, and I kind of left you at a cliffhanger, but hey that's what I do! *smiles sweetly, then laughs maniacally* MWAHAHA! *coughs then chokes* ****  
**

**Anyways, I will elaborate on both P.O.V. but you're also get to read Annabeth soon and... wait for it... *cues a drum roll then silences it* Leo! *squeals and does a victory dance* **

**So if you want to Fan Girl with me, tune in next time for...**

***plays game show music and pulls out random microphone* The Potter Games of Olympus! Yeah! Woo! The Crowd goes wild! *cricket chirps* Oh... Okay... well... Bye!**

**-The Hero of District 9 3/4**


	3. I Follow a Smart Blonde to a Crime Scene

**Hey guys! After *sighs and waves a hand in the air* way too long, I have finally updated! Now that it's summer though, I will be more consistent. I promise *smiles innocently, crossing fingers behind my back* So without further ado, I give you the next installment in this wonderful FanFiction... *drum roll* CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

I awoke in a field of bright, green grass, trees towering over it all. Bushes enclosed the entire field, colorful berries decorating the leaves of each branches. I looked to my left and saw Hermione, snuggled with the grass and faintly snoring.

"Hermione," I said while gently shaking her. "Wake up, Hermione."

She groaned and waved a hand in front of my face like I was a bothersome fly. "Just five more minutes," she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and reached for my wand. Panic overtook my emotions when it wasn't there. I looked around frantically, only miles of green field supporting growing plants. I stood up and glanced around, pacing on the luscious grass. No sight of my wand. I rubbed my glasses against my blue flannel, cleaning the lenses with the soft cloth material. Putting them back on, I could see clearly again. Even so, my source of magic was nowhere to be seen. I dropped to my hands and knees, crawling over the grass and, with my hands in front of me, I felt around for the wand. My eyes stared ahead, nothing but green in my vision. There was, however a tree growing roots the same color and size of my wand. I felt around, pulling on each one. Most of them ended up being too strong to pull, obviously meaning they were roots. My hair fell uncomfortably into my eyes, and I brushed it away impatiently with my hand. When it came back down, a smooth object rolled under it, cold and familiar. I picked it up, grinning down at my magical chunk of wood. I stood up to walk back and wake Hermione. My head bumped against something hard and spherical.

"Bloody hell," I whined, rubbing my injured forehead. I carefully looked up, a pale face surrounded by bouncy blonde curls staring back at me through stormy grey eyes. "Watch where you're-"

My words were cut off as I found myself being pushed up against the tree I had just been searching under. A cold piece of sharp metal was pressed ruthlessly against my throat. The girl had me pinned.

"Who are you and what are your intentions?" she demanded, her teeth bared on a merciless face.

I felt the dagger cutting of the circulation to my blood, my face slowly turning a shade of purple.I heard myself make a choking sound. I was supposed to say, "I can't breathe," but I think I said, "..can't.. breathe.." She gave me a disgusted look and lowered her weapon from my throat.

I took a deep breath, sweet oxygen filling my lungs. "Harry," I told her. "Harry Potter."

"Are you one of the tributes?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously as she ran her fingers over the surface of her dagger.

Tributes. The word jumped around in my mind. It brought back images of Dumbledore for some strange reason. Dumbledore is dead, I told myself. You haven't seen him since he died, I continued mentally.

The voice in my head changed to a matter-of-fact tone. He talked to you in your dream, it said. I opened my mouth to respond when I heard a twig snap and a rustle in the bushes.

"Yes we are tributes," a feminine voice behind me said. "Why, may I ask, is it you would want to know?"

I turned to see Hermione, frizzy hair and all, with her arms crossed against her chest. I could also see her wand hidden in the palm of her hand.

The other girl raised her eyebrows, her hands in the same position. "Why?" She let out a cold snicker showing everything but amusement. "This is a game of pure destruction, Little Girl. In case you haven't noticed, no one can be trusted."

The corners of Hermione's lips twitched and revealed a warm smile. "Harry can be trusted," she said. "He's my best friend and always will be, and what are you? Just another pretty face?"

I silently snickered. Good one, 'Mione, I thought. The other girl was fuming. I saw her hand tense around her dagger. Her arm definitely wanted to raise it.

"I'm anything but that, Hairball," she replied. "The name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of-" her words seemed to have gotten stuck in her throat. "Daughter of my mom, of course," she finished nervously.

Hermione wore a confused expression aimed at Annabeth. I, however, got to my feet and brushed the dirt off of my jeans. I looked back up at her with a smile. "Well Annabeth Chase, this must be a small world, because I too am I child of my mum," I said, causing her to laugh and smile widely.

"You would really get along with my boyfriend," she said. "And you," she said, looking at Hermione, "aren't that bad. Come with me." Her hand gestured for me to follow her. I looked back at Hermione for approval, getting a delayed nod in response.

Annabeth led us forward, beckoning us every few minutes. She stopped us at a small stream. I could see a boy, most likely my age, laying on the ground. He had hair as dark and messy as mine. He was dressed in an orange T-shirt bearing the words "Camp Half-Blood" in bold and tan beach shorts. Right above him was a girl also looking to be 17. She had a dark braid going down her shoulder, olive skin and grey eyes. A bow and arrow in her hands pointed directly at the boy's head.

Bright green eyes shot open. The boy shouted, "You're the girl from my dreams!"

Annabeth stood motionless, quickly shaking her head and running to the two teens. "Stop!" she told the girl. "If you shoot, get me too." She locked eyes with the boy, dropping down to lay on his chest.

"Annabeth," he protested, "don't do this. Just let-"

"No," she stubbornly contradicted. "As long as we're together," she said with her eyes on his.

The girl lowered her bow, keeping her eyes on them both. " You don't plan on killing me?"

Annabeth shook her head. "As long as you don't turn on us, you have our word."

The girl nodded approvingly, suddenly flicking her gaze towards us. "What about you?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, son of my mum-" I started,

Hermione slapped my arm. "That's not what she meant, Harry," she scolded. "She wants your word that you won't kill her." She looked up. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Katniss," the girl replied.

The boy, Percy, sat up. "Now that we have introductions out of the way, can someone tell me what this is?" he asked, gesturing to the whole arena.

Katniss pursed her lips. "That might take awhile," she said. "We might as well start hunting before night falls. In a group, we're going to need more food. Are you all comfortable with killing animals?" A mixture of laughter, sounding like a sitcom, came out of all of us. Katniss smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

With that, we were off.

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

The announcer's voice booms once more, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!" I trace the pin with my fingers just as I smell pine trees. For a second, the pin gives off a blue glow. I focus my attention back on the cornucopia. While the countdown starts I scan the perimeter for any signs of useful equipment. I know Haymitch told me to get out of there and find water but I had to take the chance. Then my eye catches a bow and arrows on the outskirts of the cornucopia, arrows in a silver quiver. Peeta must have seen the bow too, for he shook his head and mouthed the words water. I had to take my chances. I erased the memory the glowing pin from my mind. Now the real games started as Claudius counted down from ten. My eyes were locked with the arrows. I needed them. They were my only chance of winning. "5,4,3..." Peeta and I lock eyes as the horn blows. Darn! Now I've missed by chance. I sprint towards the golden structure with full speed. I instantly grab anything that crosses my path.

I end up with a block of plastic and start running for a small backpack when the girl from district two shoots a dagger at my pack. Thanks, I think, as I scurry away clutching the pack like a rat into the sewers. The only thought going in my head is run. And that's all I do. i allow my feet to carry me across the field, only looking back for reassurance that I am not being followed. I slow down before a large tree, making my way up with an empty stomach and fear taking over my whole body. I'm about to lay down when I remember the backpack. I sling it from around my shoulder where it's been glued to all day and onto the branch in front of me. One by one, I take out its contents. The first pocket reveals a coil of rope, a sleeping bag, and purifying pills for water. The next contains crackers, dried beef, a first aid kit, and a canteen. Quickly, I screw the top open for a sip to find that it's empty. Great, I think. Now I'm going to die of dehydration. The sword that girl threw at me must've poked a hole in it, leaking all of its liquids from the container. I remind myself thinking negatively will get me nowhere and instead focus on the positives. Even so, my mind finds its way back to Peeta. He had tried to tell me something back at The Cornucopia, but I couldn't understand. Was he warning me of something? Trying to tell me not to go for the arrows? That was most likely. I hoped he was alright as I unfold the sleeping back and slip myself into it, tying the rope around myself multiple times. My eyelids droop as I hear the sound of crackling fire in the distance, laughing to myself softly at how foolish the person whom it belonged to was.

I wake to the sound of laughs, stiffly sitting in my tree to keep from being heard. The sun is barely rising. I curse myself for not waking up sooner, for I had hoped for an earlier approach to the day. I try to lean over to get a glance at those who were talking. I sneak a glance and see The Careers carrying a conversation on their most recent kill, explaining how she had screamed in terror for them to stop, only leading to a knife in the throat. I tune out their voices in horror, wondering how they could be so inhuman. One special voice catches my attention, though. A familiar sound, one that called out to me years ago but wasn't to be heard again until the most dreaded day of the year, that had pronounced love for me in front of all Panem; the voice of Peeta Mellark.

"Guys," I hear his voice say. "We never heard the cannon. I think they survived."

The others shrug and whisper to each other. When they look back at him, they challenge him to do it himself. I see him walk away, wavy blonde hair whipping against his face, soft blue eyes scrunched in frustration.

I hear multiple voices muttering to each other, only fear words making it through my ears. "Should we keep him?" I hear Cato's heavy voice question. "He's kind of just dead weight."

I see Glimmer's index finger twisting her golden hair into curls. "He probably knows all of her tactics," she says. "I think we should stick with Lover Boy." Following are snickers and murmurs of agreement and the sound of cracking branches under walking feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see them headed in the same direction as "Lover Boy," as Glimmer called him.

I slowly untie myself from my sleeping bag, slipping out of it with caution. Folding it neatly back into the orange backpack that saved my life, I proceed to climbing down the tree when I suddenly hear a loud cannon.

_Great job, Peeta,_ I think to myself. _You've killed your first innocent morsel._ A bitter taste forms in my mouth. My district partner betrayed me for The Careers (out of all tributes) and has resorted to murder. I force my eyes shut, and, for once, the world behind my eyelids is silent and blank. All of the worrying I felt for him, and he didn't even care. I see Glimmer forgot her bow and arrows, so I pick them up, place them in my pack, and continue walking.

The taste, I realize, might be my body begging for water, so I walk opposite of The Careers and towards the pond I had seen yesterday. My eyes, still slightly closed and groggy, burn from the bright light. Beads of sweat trickle down my face, and I can feel the whiplashes from the sun's rays against my back. The path I take differs in no way, I notice, no matter how far I walk. My legs give in, and I fall to my knees. I wished Haymitch was watching; hoped he could send me something. Just to make sure, I croak out, "Water." I wait in this position for what seems like an eternity, aggravated at the mud seeping into my suit.

Mud, I think. Mud means water. I force my eyelids to separate just enough to allow myself vision. Dragging myself with the last bit of energy I have, I see the lake in my reach. Also there, however is a teenage boy with messy black hair. His odd sleeveless shirt (colored bright orange and bearing a winged horse on the front. The words "Camp Half-Blood" on the bottom) exposed masculine arms. His unconscious didn't show any trace of killer-material, but I couldn't be too sure. I opened my pack, got the bow and notched it in one slick move. At that moment, with my arrow pointed directly at his head, he bolted upright, crying, "You're the girl from my dreams!"

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start, Percy lying beside me. His closed eyes, the fall and rise of his chest, and the familiar drool falling out of his slightly agape mouth trickling drool told me he was sleeping. Smiling at my annoyingly adorable boyfriend, I stood up, clutching the dagger strapped to my thigh. The reassuring feel of metal wiped away all of my doubtful thoughts. Before finding myself in the arena, Percy and I fell into Tartarus, having nothing but each other. My face was buried in his shirt, his warmth radiating towards me, the smell of fresh seawater. I felt my eyelids drooping, the spider web wrapped around my ankle the only thing tying me (no pun intended) back to reality. I instantly fell asleep, exhaustion being the only word to describe what I felt.

I thought I was used to weird dreams, but never would I have thought my mother would be telling me of deadly games in the future. Athena. Ebony hair flowed down her shoulder in a thick braid, silver rings circling each layer. Her face showed strength, her eyes pouring wisdom.

"Annabeth," I heard her say. She beamed at me and extended her arms for an embrace. I stood motionless before her, arms by my side. I hoped my expression would seem cold and ruthless.

"Mother," I replied, avoiding her gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her arms drop, a concerned expression flushing her face. She walked towards me and clasped her hands on my arms. We locked eyes, and her next words barely processed through my brain, going through an ear and coming out the other. "Annabeth. I'm so proud of you." Her words were forced to be sentimental, but the control over her tone was insufficient. I could still sense the tension, the struggle it was taking for her to say something... something... nice. My mother was always about wisdom and battle strategy, never taking the time to be a motherly figure to me. I've lived on my own for years with Chiron as my dad, teaching myself and going through with whatever a real mother would help me with.

"I hope you're not mad," she commented, a concerned look in her eyes. "I really do appreciate what you've done! For centuries, I have sent your brothers and-"

"Half brothers," I told her coldly. "I have no real brothers." The arms she warmed with her delicate hands, the arms belonging to me, were crossed against my chest. I shot her a glance then looked away.

"Annabeth," her voice said sternly. "If you don't want to take credit for what you've done..." Her hands went cold, dropping from their place on me. She took a step back, her face suddenly in a familiar battle-ready expression. "All I'm trying to say is you're the first child of mine," she emphasized, "to survive this quest. I'm very proud of you, but I can't stay for too long," she pronounced. "This contact is supposed to be forbidden. I must be going, but please," she said with her eyes on me, "think about what I'm about to say. In the future, the world as you know it will be changed. An annual event called The Hunger Games takes place. It's a fight to the death with children from the ages 12-18. For some strange reason, Zeus wants to enter your friends." My gaze went to her. I could feel my eyebrows narrowing as she spoke. My mother wouldn't lie, but for the first time since I was claimed, I wished she was. "I trust you to make wise decisions," she said with a wink.

With that, she was gone, and I woke up to see Percy beside me.

I began walking around the forest-like enclosure, looking for an area appropriate for hunting. I may have turned down Artemis, but that doesn't mean I lost the skills she found impressive.

The mud surrounding the small lake looked freshly made. I examined it closely, finding small paw prints embedded in the wet dirt. I followed the track to a tunnel-like sanctuary of grass and trees. I heard a rustle in the bushes, my footsteps quietly following the noises. I hid behind a tree, on hands and knees, but something was already there. Messy black hair faced down towards the roots growing beneath the earth. His hands seemed to be searching for something, wandering over the tree's source of life. My mother had told me this was a fight to the death. No one could be trusted, I reminded myself.

I cautiously peeked behind the tree to get a better look at him. Unfortunately, our skulls collided.

"Bloody hell," his British voice complained. His hand flew to his forehead, rubbing it softly, as did mine. I couldn't help but notice, however, a strange scar beneath his fingertips. Its shaped seem to take form of... a lightning bolt? "Watch where you're-"

I threw myself at him, dagger quickly unsheathed and held firmly in my hand against his throat. He was pinned against the tree under which I had found him. "Who are you and what are your intentions?" I asked with a heartless tone.

His face was slowly turning purple, his breath coming out in gasps. "Can't breath," he managed to say. I held him against the tree loosely, reluctantly letting go. His hands clasped his neck as he breathed normally again.

"Harry," he finally answered. "Harry Potter."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow, stroking my blade with my hand to keep calm. "Are you one of the tributes?" I inquired

He said nothing, his emerald eyes exploring the area around us. His mouth opened to talk when a rustle sounded close to our location. I snapped my head towards the noise. A few feet away stood a female figure around the age of seventeen. Her hair was a mane of cinnamon brown curls, her eyes a rich chocolate.

"Yes we are tributes," she said. "Why, may I ask, is it you would want to know?"

My eyes automatically rolled at the stupidity of the question. "Why?" I asked rhetorically. "This is a game of pure destruction, Little Girl. In case you haven't noticed, no one can be trusted."

The girl smiled slightly, looking at me with a blank stare. "Harry can be trusted," she said. "He's my best friend and always will be, but what are you? Just another pretty face?"

A snicker sounded behind me, no doubt from Harry. I felt my face reddening with anger. My fingers curled around my celestial bronze dagger. I restrained from raising it, but this girl had an attitude too uptight for my liking. She was definitely as much of a smart alec as I was.

"I'm anything but that, Hairball," I finally replied. "The name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of-" My words were immediately stopped, caught in my throat. I mentally face-palmed myself from nearly giving away my identity as a demigod. "Daughter of my mom, of course," I finished nervously.

The girl wore a confused expression while Harry got to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his jeans. I looked back up at her with a smile. "Well Annabeth Chase, this must be a small world, because I too am I child of my mum," he said. I couldn't help but laugh and smile widely.

"You would really get along with my boyfriend," I said. "And you," I said to the girl. " You aren't that bad. Come with me." I gestured for them to follow me.

I led them forward, half following the tracks, half going off of memory. We came to the stream where Percy lied. Right above him was a girl also looking to be seventeen. She had a dark braid going down her shoulder, olive skin and grey eyes. A bow and arrow in her hands pointed directly at his head.

Percy's eyes shot open. "You're the girl from my dreams!" he shouted. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, her sting pulled back.

I stood motionless. My hand covered my mouth and my head shook quickly. "Stop!" I told the girl, standing in front of her. "If you shoot, get me too." I looked back at Percy, and we locked eyes.

"Annabeth," he protested, "don't do this. Just let-"

"No," she stubbornly contradicted. "As long as we're together."

The girl lowered her bow, keeping her eyes on them both. " You don't plan on killing me?"

I shook my head. "As long as you don't turn on us, you have our word."

The girl nodded approvingly, suddenly flicking her gaze towards us. "What about you?" she asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter, son of my mum-" he started,

The girl with the frizzy hair slapped his arm. "That's not what she meant, Harry," she scolded. "She wants your word that you won't kill her." She looked up. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Katniss," the other girl replied.

Percy sat up. "Now that we have introductions out of the way, can someone tell me what this is?" he asked, gesturing to the whole arena.

Katniss pursed her lips. "That might take awhile," she said. "We might as well start hunting before night falls. In a group, we're going to need more food. Are you all comfortable with killing animals?" A mixture of laughter, sounding like a sitcom, came out of all of us. Katniss smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a yes," she said.

With that, we were off.

* * *

**Well... yeah! That's chapter three for you! I've noticed that I usually repeat scenarios in the P.O.V. of other characters, but once Leo comes into the story, which will be next chapter, I'll be able change things up. For now, I just wanted to make sure you know how each of them got to be in The Hunger Games and the dreams, or hallucinations in Harry's case, they had to understand everything.**

Until next time, my little Magical Demigod Tributes,

**-The Hero of District 9 3/4**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE MAY BE CONSIDERED BORING TO THE ADHD DEMIGODS OUT THERE. IT IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL TO CONTINUE READING.**

****I first want to apologize for updating so infrequently, but it's summer and you can't blame me for trying to enjoy it! Even so, I do try to continue writing. However, I need your help to keep this FanFiction going. The next P.O.V. will be Leo's and I'm unsure of how to start everything off. I definitely want him to be aboard the Argo with the others, especially because the HOH first chapter was released with the crew being pulverized by rocks. I just need a couple of pointers to help me get on with it.

The basic idea is having one of the many operations on the Argo end up being a tome machine. Leo could accidentally press it in his desperation to get everyone to safety and end up going to the future. I have mostly everything planned out after that (Leo ends up in another District with Nico, thinks he hears his name when they actually call Lea Valdez, and ends up entering the games with Nico as his District Partner), but I need some ideas to get them there.

Please leave suggestions in the reviews and I will read over them all and try to incorporate whatever your amazing minds come up with. Thank you so much!

**-A HERO OF DISTRICT 9 3/4**


End file.
